matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Marksman
The Heavy Marksman is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a remixed version of the Future Marksman. |type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *29-34 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 15-16|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Perfect|cost = 625 |level_required = 27}} Appearance *It is a large machine gun with the light-blue receiver, dark-blue 150-round ammo box, and the top handle for holding. Strategy It deals devastating damage, fire rate, capacity and OK mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to save ammo and faster kills. **This can damage the heavily armored players with ease if done with headshots. *Use its high capacity and its cartridge supply as your advantage, provided that you have 300 rounds on use. *Its high cartridge supply allows the weapon to be fired for prolonged periods of time and to suppress enemies from cover. *Don't stand still while chewing the enemy's armor and health. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *The Future Marksman has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *It really acts like it really shoots laser beams due to its blue visible tracers and high fire rate. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Area damage can make short work on its users. *If under suppressive fire by the user, either flank the user, use throwing gadgets such as the Frag Grenade or the Dragon Whistle, or wait until the user runs out of ammo. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the blue beams as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Future Marksman offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Engage the user while they are reloading, as it slow reloads makes them open for attacks. *This weapon deals ultimate damage in headshots, so try to avoid the best shot. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the bullets as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Firing sound *Veteran's Trivia *This is based on the Belgian FN Herstal M249 light machine gun. *This looks like the buffed version of Heavy Machine Gun and Serious Argument, due to its good mobility, and high damage. *This competes with the Crystal Laser Cannon due to its fire rate. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Remixed